Operation Cupid
by wannabewriter07
Summary: Nick and Sara hatch a scheme to get Morgan and Greg together. Will it work or backfire? (Two-parter)
1. Chapter 1

Nick watched Greg and Morgan from the break room as he scarfed down his tuna salad. Morgan was laughing at something Greg said. She put her hand on Greg shoulder as she caught her breath. The brightness of her smile reflected in her eyes. She was so obviously flirting with him, yet Greg acted oblivious.

"Come on, Greg. Make your move buddy," Nick said to himself as he studied their interaction. But someone out of his sight range called Morgan's name causing her to walk away. "Damn it!" Nick slammed his bowl a little too hard on the table, splashing tuna on his shirt.

"What's gotten into you?" Sara walked in, making a beeline for the fridge. Nick looked up at her dabbing his fish stained shirt with a napkin.

"Greg and Morgan. There is so much sexual tension there that it's becoming a distraction. Greg and I worked a robbery the other day and all the boy could talk about was what Morgan had said or something funny Morgan had done. Crawford finally told him to shut up about his damn crush and focus on the case. Sara, you should have seen his face. He looked like someone had slapped him. It would have been funny if it wasn't so damn sad."

Sara smiled as she moved from the fridge to pour a cup of coffee. "Unrequited office love. I know a little something about that." She blew on her coffee as she sat across from Nick.

"Yeah, well so does Greg. I can't even begin to count the number of office crushes I have had to listen to him moon over the past fifteen years. You, Sophia, some girl in the lab, Riley, and now Morgan." Nick ticked off his fingers. "I just want him to finally snag one of them instead just moping about it. And I think he actually stands a chance this time."

"You think Morgan's into him?" Sara sipped on her drink.

"Hell yes, but she's just as bad as him. Neither one of them will make the first move, and I'm afraid if we don't step in, we're going to have to watch this junior high flirtation mess for another year." Nick wadded up the dirty napkin and tossed it in the trash can as he leaned back on his chair.

"We?" Sara arched an eyebrow. "I'm involved in this now?"

"Come on, Sara. They're our friends, now. We've got to help them. Besides, it could be a whole hell of a lot of fun if we play it just right." Nick smirked.

"What did you have in mind, Cupid?" Sara shook her head and laughed as Nick laid out his devious plan.

* * *

"Hey Morgan, you're looking good today." Nick said as he walked into the office where Greg and Morgan were.

"Thanks." Morgan furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You have a hot date tonight?" Nick asked as he pulled up a stool next to her.

Morgan exchanged a glance with Greg. "Nope, not me."

Nick smiled looking between Greg and Morgan as they continued working on their laptops. "Well, do you want one?"

Both of them stopped working and stared at Nick. "What?" Morgan asked, startled.

"Sure, I have tickets to this show, one of those Cirque du Soleil things, and it's just going to go to waste otherwise. So what do you say?" Nick let his eyes flicker over to gauge Greg's reaction. It took almost everything he had not to laugh at the simmering anger bubbling up on Greg's face as he scowled, his cheeks flaming red.

"Um…sure, I guess." Morgan hesitated and then smiled. "I would love to. It's been so long since I've been anywhere. What time?"

"Pick you up at eight." Nick flashed a grin Greg's way. "Well, I'll see you then." He got up and walked out into the hallway slowing his pace in anticipation of what was to come.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Greg's voice rang out behind him. Nick stopped walking, taking a minute to compose himself and contain the laughter brimming at the tip of his tongue. He turned to face Greg.

"What's the matter, man?" Nick innocently asked.

"You just asked out my…" Greg stumbled over the words as he spat them.

"Your what? Are you and Morgan dating?" Nick crossed his arms over his chest awaiting Greg's answer.

"Well, no, not exactly. But you know how I feel about her. That's low, man." Greg jabbed a finger at him.

"Do I? Well, why don't you do something about it?" Nick smirked and then glanced down on his watch. "I have to go. Got a hot date to get ready for." Nick turned and started walking away.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Greg called out after him, fuming.

* * *

From the entrance to the locker room, Sara spotted Morgan retrieving her purse out of her locker.

"Hey," she said as she made her way to her locker next to Morgan's. "So I hear you're going out on a date with Nick. You two an item now?"

"Huh? No. I mean I don't think so. I am just going as a friend. Why? Do you think he wants something more?" Morgan's eyes widened as she turned to Sara. Sara smirked. Nick was right. This was fun.

"Well he didn't ask me to go, so what does that tell you?" Sara remarked. "Are you not interested in Nick? He's a good looking guy, and he kind of has that cowboy vibe. Thought you liked that type."

Morgan stared into her locker, lost in a worried trance. "Yeah, I guess but I sort of have feelings for someone else. God, this is a mess. The last thing I want to do is hurt Nick."

"Well if you don't want it to be awkward, why don't we just double?" Sara asked. "Greg just asked me to go to the same show."

Morgan's trance broke. "What?!"

"Yeah, here let me just call Greg and confirmed. This will be fun." Sara sent her a bright grin as she dialed, waiting for the phone to ring.

"Hey," she said into the receiver as she walked out of the room leaving Morgan frozen in place, dumbfounded.

"Everything is a go," she whispered into the phone. "Greg agreed to go, and Morgan…" Sara covered her laugh. "God, Nick, you should have seen her face. Priceless."

"Perfect. Operation Cupid is in motion. See you tonight for phase two."

"Roger that." Sara said and then hung up. She shook her head still smiling. Could those two be any more transparent? If phase one got them this riled up, she could only imagine what phase two would bring.

 **This is part one of two. Will try to post the rest some time this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan straighten out the hem of her dress as she sat in the car nervously waiting. Nick went to grab Greg and Sara for their double date. The one she was now seriously regretting. This was going to be more awkward than all four years of high school combined. She was sure of it. Going on a double date where your crush was the other guy could never end well. What the hell was she thinking? She should have called it off the moment she found out Greg and Sara were coming. Too late for that now, she thought as her co-workers approached the car.

Sara tapped on her window. She rolled it down.

"Hey Sara, you look great," Morgan said studying her figure-hugging pants suit. She stole a side eyed glance at Greg, who was also dashing in a suit and tie. She had heard rumors that Greg once liked Sara. The question was: did he still?

"Thanks Morgan. I love your dress," Sara smiled. "Hey, sorry to do this to you, but I get car sick if I'm not sitting in the front. So…" Sara looked away sheepishly.

"Oh! Of course!" Morgan said catching her drift. She exited the car, standing unbearably close to Greg. Goosebumps prickled all over her as she felt his presence right behind her. God, he smelled good. Leather and soap. An oddly intoxicating combination.

"Thanks," Sara said as she moved into the passenger seat.

"Ladies first." Morgan spun around to face Greg who held the door open for her. She gave him a shy grin and climbed into the backseat.

Nick started the car. He turned to Greg and Morgan in the back.

"Everyone comfortable?" he asked. Greg and Morgan both nodded as they shifted uncomfortably in their seats, avoiding eye contact with each other. Nick shot them a smirk. "Good. Buckle up. The ride could get bumpy." He winked and then turned back to the front.

The car jolted as he gunned the gas, sending Morgan and Greg lurching forward. They both braced themselves on the back of the chairs in front of them, exchanging a glance in the process.

Greg smiled at her. "And I thought you were a bad driver," he said. Morgan laughed.

"I heard that." Nick looked at them through the rearview mirror.

Morgan stifled another laugh as she moved back in her seat. Greg held her gaze. His hand brush against hers causing a shiver to course through her.

"You know the show isn't until ten. What do you say if we grab a drink first?" Sara asked, breaking the tension.

"I could use a stiff drink," Morgan said, swallowing hard as she shifted her focus to Sara.

"Hell yeah, we all could. I know the perfect place too," Nick said. "Hold on." He swerved the car making a U-turn. Morgan was shoved right up next to Greg in the spin. She felt his hard muscular body beneath his suit as it pressed up against her. She gulped. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Greg and Nick found a table by the bar while the ladies scampered off to the restroom.

"I saw you getting cozy with my girl in the back seat, Sanders," Nick said as he signaled for a waiter. "Better keep your hands to yourself." He bit back the urge to grin as he placed their order.

Greg rolled his eyes. "She's not your girl either so you better keep _your_ hands to _yourself_ also." He opened his mouth to say more, but Sara and Morgan returned, sliding into the seats between them. Greg greeted the girls and then took his buzzing phone out of his pocket to read the incoming text. It was from Nick. He glanced up to see Nick put his phone back in his coat, sending a smirk Greg's way. Greg silently read the text:

 _Put your money where your mouth is. I bet you can't keep you eyes off of Morgan the whole time we are here. Here are the terms: If I do catch you looking at her, you have to buy and take a shot every time. If you can go without looking, you can be the one to take her home tonight._

Greg stared at him. He nodded his agreement as he put the phone away. This was one bet he was definitely going to win.

"Who was that?" Sara asked as the waiter set their martinis down. Greg looked at her.

"Oh…um, just my mom." Greg waved it off as he took a sip of his drink.

"Aww… That's so sweet. Are you two close?" Morgan's voice melted in his ear. He closed his eyes briefly and then looked at Nick.

"Very," he answered and then down his martini. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

By the end of the second round of martinis, the challenge was becoming impossible. Greg heard Morgan whisper something to Nick who laughed in return. He peeked over at her, letting his gaze linger on her lips a little too long. He realized his mistake when his phone buzzed again.

 _Time for a shot_ , the text read. Greg glared at Nick and ordered a shot of vodka. Three more glances later, each becoming less subtle as Greg's blood alcohol level increased, Nick decided it was time to go. A three hour show and a stop for coffee should be enough to sober Greg up by the end of the night. Besides, he need Greg conscious for the grand finale of his plan.

As they got up to walk to the car, Greg stumbled in step behind Morgan. He leaned in behind her, smelling her hair. Morgan held her breath as his lips brushed against her ear.

"Mmmm…you smelled good." Sara tugged on his arm and pulled him aside.

"Hey Morgan, can you start the car? I need to talk to Nick for a minute." Sara took the keys out of Nick's hand and tossed them to her.

"Okay…" Morgan raised her eyebrow, frowning. She glanced back at the three of them, giving a strange look before leaving for the parking lot.

Sara, who was still holding a sleepy eyed Greg with one hand, hit Nick on the back of the head with the other.

"What is the matter with you? You're suppose to get him to make a move on Morgan, not get him wasted."

"Look, I just wanted to give the boy some liquid courage. It might have went a little farther than I anticipated, but I can fix this. He's not that far gone." He moved to prop up Greg. "Are you, buddy?"

"Morgan's mine," Greg slurred as he shook off Nick. Nick looked back at Sara, laughing.

"Sure she is. Let's get some coffee on the way to the show," he said walking Greg out to the car.

* * *

Two strong cups of coffee and an hour watching acrobatics later, Greg was starting to feel more like himself. He glanced down at Morgan, sitting next to him. He was such an idiot. Apparently on the ride over he had fallen asleep on her shoulder and snored. Like he would ever live that down. He never should have drank that much. And now Nick had his arm snaked around her. Nick. He was the real problem. Well, he wouldn't let Nick get the best of him. He just had to act like it didn't bother him that Nick's hand was resting on Morgan's perfect shoulder, touching her soft skin. Ugh. He gritted his teeth. This was hell.

Nick looked at him smiling and sent a nod his way. Greg bared his clenched teeth and threw his arm around Sara's shoulder as he shrugged.

* * *

Morgan discreetly inspected Greg, noting how close he had moved toward Sara. She sighed. Just an hour ago, she had felt the wonderful weight of him against her as he slept on her shoulder. It had been the sweetest moment; she dreaded when it had to end. His hair had been so soft that it had tickled her chin. And his scent cloaked her, comforting her as she breathed him in. She was so warm and safe snuggled next to him.

But now that he was awake and lucid, Sara was the one he clung to. Life was not fair. Greg's gaze met hers and she looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

Sara whispered something in Greg's ear. Then she stood and made her way down the aisle and out of the auditorium.

"Hey Morgan." She turned to Nick. "I'm not feeling so well. That pastry from the coffee shop isn't sitting too well. I think I'll just meet you outside after the show."

"Sure," Morgan voiced her concern. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Nick's eyes shifted their focus over her head and then back to her. "No. No, enjoy the show. I'll be fine. I'll text you." She nodded and watched him sneak away.

"I guess it's just me and you now." Greg's soft whisper startled her. She turned to him.

"Looks like it." She gave a cautious smile. "So, you and Sara, huh? How long have you two been an item?"

"What?!" A couple in front of him shushed him and gave him a dirty look. He lowered his voice. "We're just friends. I just came because she had an extra ticket."

Morgan shifted in her seat. "Wait…she asked you?"

Greg scrunched his brow. "Yeah, why?"

Suddenly all the pieces started falling into place. The random offer from Nick, Sara's lie about Greg asking her, and her need to sit in the front car seat.

"Oh my God! They're trying to set us up." Morgan hushed accusation hit Greg like a bolt of lightning.

"Crap! You're right. It all makes sense now. Nick being a tool, Sara asking me to go, them both leaving just now." Greg still felt the aftereffects of the alcohol streaming through him. His eyes traveled down to Morgan's mouth. "Well, let's show them."

"What do you mean?" Morgan hesitated.

Greg moved his lips down to Morgan's, stopping just before they met. "Let's give them what they want…what I want." Morgan could feel her heart pounding through her chest. He was so close, his beautiful brown eyes boring into hers.

"What you want?" she breathed, afraid to move. She didn't think it was possible, but Greg inched even closer, his warm breath falling on her lips.

"God, Morgan, I have wanted you for so long." He closed the space between them, his mouth covering hers. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss as her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He was about to pull her in more when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can you two take that outside?" A little old lady sitting in the row behind them scolded. Greg laughed into Morgan's shoulder, making her also giggle.

Greg and Morgan hurried out of the theatre holding hands. As the doors closed behind them, Greg pulled Morgan into a sensual embrace as he kissed her again. He rested his forehead against hers. "That was great," he said.

"That was just the beginning." She gave a sly smile as she searched his eyes. Before he could respond, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read the text from Nick:

 _Get a cab and maybe a room, lovebirds._

Greg shook his head and smiled. Yeah, he would definitely never live this down.

* * *

Nick parked in front of Sara's place. "Thanks for being my partner in crime tonight."

Sara smiled. "Well, despite your poor judgment at the bar, the mission seemed to be a success. Let's just hope we don't have to endure that PDA all around the office."

"Yeah," Nick chuckled. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. When you said you knew something about unrequited office romance, you were talking about Grissom right?"

Sara's smile widened. "Night, Nick." She kissed his cheek and hopped out of the car.

Nick watched her walk away. "Well I'll be damned," he said, grinning as he started the car.


End file.
